Cascaded
by Quiescentz
Summary: Air dapat mengikis batu seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi Hinata tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke terlalu keras untuk diluluhkan, dan Sasuke tak menyangka Hinata akan menyerah dan melupakan.
1. Step 1: Their Marriage

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimot_ o

 _Every character in Naruto doesn't belong to me._

 _Sasuke/Hinata fanfiction._

 _Hurt/Comfort. Family. Romance._

 ** _Read this on your leisure time._**

\--

\--

\--

 **Cascaded**

-

-

-

 _ **Step 1:** Their Marriage_

-

-

-

-

-

Hinata selalu berharap menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Istri yang memegang teguh janji pernikahan. Berkelakuan manis, rajin, dan mengurus segala pekerjaan baik itu pekerjaan rumah maupun kegiatannya di luar rumah dengan seimbang. Apabila ia memiliki anak, ia ingin menjadi seorang ibu yang utuh untuk anak-anaknya. Menjadi orang pertama yang tanggap dengan segala kebutuhan dan perubahan mereka. Hinata ingin punya banyak anak, dengan begitu suara tawa mereka dapat menghangatkan seisi rumah. Melahirkan, membesarkan, merawat anak-anaknya kelak didampingi suami yang selalu membuat hatinya berdebar. Suami yang membuatnya rindu dan dan juga merindukannya. Suami yang menghujaninya dengan kecupan di pagi hari, dan memeluknya di malam hari.

Tapi semua itu hanya sebatas angan-angan. Pernikahannya saat ini bagaikan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hidup bersama selama hampir empat tahun sama sekali tidak mendekati apa yang selalu ia harapkan.

Matanya memandang foto pernikahannya di dinding ruang tengah dengan pandangan hampa. Sepasang suami istri yang ada di sana menampilkan senyum di depan kamera. Ah, hanya Hinata. Walaupun tampak sedikit malu, matanya masih berbinar rasa bahagia. Suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha memasang seringai tipis di ujung bibir kanan dan berdiri tegap dengan segala wibawanya. Tak terpancar apapun dari matanya, Hinata bisa melihat itu.

Mereka menikah saat Hinata menginjak umur 18 tahun. Ia sengaja menunda kuliah karena ingin sepenuhnya memperhatikan keluarga yang akan dibinanya. Sedangkan Sasuke, berumur 21 tahun, tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dikenal sebagai Uchiha yang jenius, tak sulit bagi Sasuke menjalani studi untuk mengambil alih bisnis sang ayah, Fugaku Uchiha. Pernikahan mereka dibarengi dengan dikukuhkannya Sasuke sebagai pengganti ayahnya di perusahaan-perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha. Bukan hanya itu, pernikahan mereka juga menjadi penghubung antara dua keluarga paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Keluarga Hyuuga yang berbudi luhur serta ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga sebagai kandidat paling mungkin menjadi senator bersanding dengan keluarga Uchiha yang paling dipuja seantero negeri.

Tentu saja, pernikahan mereka merupakan sebuah kabar besar. Penyatuan Uchiha-Hyuuga menjadi topik paling panas untuk dibahas selama satu bulan penuh. Sasuke Uchiha sebagai cinta pertama negeri yang tak lagi melajang membuat semua wanita patah hati. Tapi diumurnya yang masih terbilang muda, menjabat sebagai CEO juga banyak dipuji.

Meskipun begitu, pernikahan mereka bukanlah atas dasar perjodohan semata. Ia dan Sasuke bukanlah sepasang suami istri yang asing saat mereka menikah. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir satu tahun sebelum Sasuke datang ke rumahnya dengan lamaran.

Sasuke pertama kali mengajaknya bicara saat ia berada di kelas dua. Sasuke datang ke sekolah sebagai perwakilan dari Universitas Tokyo dalam rangka perkenalan perguruan tinggi bersangkutan. Hinata saat itu sedang menantikan sosok Naruto Uzumaki yang datang dari Universitas yang sama. Naruto, Sasuke, serta sepupunya Neji adalah lulusan dari sekolahnya. Hinata mengagumi Naruto yang selalu datang berkunjung ke klub sepakbola. Ia yang selalu jadi relawan di klinik sekolah sering melihat betapa cerianya pemuda itu. Bahkan, ia juga pernah mengirimi Naruto hadiah saat hari valentine. Hadiah yang ia sisipkan di antara hadiah para siswi yang dikirimkan untuk Sasuke, karena yang ia dengar bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto mengambil jurusan bahkan berada di kelas yang sama.

Kedatangan Sasuke dalam hidupnya perlahan menyingkirkan rasa kagumnya pada Naruto. Sasuke yang sering menunjukkan maksudnya dengan tindakan membuat hatinya lebih berdebar. Dua bulan masa pendekatan, mereka pun berpacaran, hubungan yang akhirnya diikat dalam pernikahan.

Pernikahan yang hingga kini berjalan stagnan tanpa perkembangan. Pernikahan yang dibumbui oleh isu perselingkuhan. Pernikahan yang tak berjalan namun dengan keras ia pertahankan.

" _Mrs_. Uchiha, apa ada yang Anda butuhkan?" Katsumi, pelayan di rumahnya yang berusia 50-an bertanya dengan tetap mempertahankan postur tubuhnya agar tetap sedikit menunduk.

Hinata melepaskan pandangan dari pigura di dinding, mendesah kecil melihat Katsumi lalu memegang bahunya. Terasa aneh melihat wanita yang lebih tua menunduk pada perempuan muda berusia awal 20-an. "K-Katsumi- _san_ , tak perlu bersikap begitu formal. Aku juga sudah bilang, p-panggil saja Hinata."

Katsumi tersenyum kecil, namun tetap keras kepala. "Apa Anda butuh sesuatu?"

Hinata mendesah kalah, lalu menjawab, "T-tidak, dan aku pikir aku tak akan merepotkanmu bila aku butuh sesuatu. P-pulanglah, Katsumi- _san_ , aku tahu ini hari ulang tahun cucumu."

Hendak menolak, tapi sebelum berkata apapun, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Meyakinkan Katsumi bahwa tak ada yang perlu ia pikirkan saat ini kecuali meluangkan waktu bersama keluarga. "A-ah, berikan ini juga padanya, walau aku tak yakin dia akan s-suka."

Tahu bahwa ia tak bisa lagi membantah, Katsumi menerima kotak besar dibungkus kertas kado dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berbalik pulang. Tak lupa dengan, "Anda harus segera istirahat, sepertinya _Mr_. Uchiha akan pulang terlambat lagi hari ini. Udara malam terasa panas, saya rasa akan turun hujan. Pastikan Anda tidak membuka jendela malam ini, _Mrs_. Uchiha." Hinata mengangguk kecil mengiyakan, dan Katsumi pun pulang lewat pintu belakang.

Ah, hujan. Malam setelah pernikahan saat itu juga hujan.

Malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam pertama namun tak terlaksana karena Sasuke harus menghadiri rapat, dan baru pulang selepas tengah malam.

Meninggalkan Hinata di rumah baru mereka sendirian.

\--

\--

\--

 _Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, pesta pernikahan dipenuhi banyak orang. Hampir semuanya mengenal Sasuke dan Hinata dengan sabar tak lupa memperkenalkan diri. Hinata tak punya banyak teman, apalagi kenalan. Dirinya terlalu tertutup hingga membuatnya tak pandai bergaul. Entah perempuan, ataupun laki-laki banyak yang menyerah karena Hinata selalu merespon pasif. Posisinya sebagai anak sulung keluarga Hyuuga juga tidak memberi bantuan berarti, malah sering kali ada yang memandangnya sinis karena hal itu. Dengki yang didasari oleh cemburu, apalagi ketika tahu bahwa Hinata-lah yang mampu meluluhkan sang Uchiha, si tampan ekspresi batu._

 _Hinata bisa melihat banyak kamera dan wartawan yang memberitakan setiap momen pernikahan. Begitu banyak perhatian membuatnya gugup, ia bahkan merasa jantungnya hampir meletup. Hinata menghela nafas dan membuangnya keras-keras, berharap rasa gugup bisa terpangkas. Sebuah tangan yang hangat membungkus tangannya. Lalu suara Sasuke yang dalam terdengar. "Rileks, Hinata. Jangan dipikirkan." Hinata menatap suaminya, Sasuke tak menoleh, namun perkataannya barusan meringankan bebannya._

 _Pesta pernikahan yang dimulai sejak pagi baru selesai pukul delapan. Para keluarga terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan dan akhirnya langsung pulang. Mikoto Uchiha, terlalu semangat untuk bisa dapat cucu menyarankan agar Hinata dan Sasuke langsung menginap di rumah baru mereka, rumah baru yang telah siap dihuni tentu saja. Sasuke bersikeras membawa mobil sendiri dan pasangan pengantin baru tersebut pulang ke rumah. Hinata menyiapkan diri menyambut hidup barunya._

 _Belum sampai lima menit tiba di sana, ponsel Sasuke berdering. Panggilan untuk rapat mendadak ia terima, dan Sasuke pergi tanpa kata. Hinata bahkan belum sempat bertanya. Mencoba maklum, Hinata masuk ke kamar, melepas gaunnya dan beranjak mandi. Siraman air hangat mungkin bisa merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya. Berjam-jam berdiri dan tak henti menyapa tamu tentu menguras tenaga. Sehabis mandi dan berganti pakaian tidur, ia pun menanti. Ia tak pernah terlibat dalam rapat manapun, jadi Hinata mengestimasi mungkin Sasuke akan kembali dalam satu jam. Tapi hingga empat jam berlalu tak ada suara mobil apalagi suara pintu._

 _Hinata dapat dipastikan lelah, tapi memikirkan Sasuke pulang disambut dirinya yang tertidur bukanlah sikap istri yang bijaksana. Jadilah ia tetap menunggu, hingga pukul tiga pagi Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu._

 _Penampilan Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti habis menghadiri rapat, karena sepanjang yang Hinata tahu rapat tidaklah membuat orang mabuk. Hilang sudah rasa kantuknya dan ia bergegas membantu suaminya yang tampak limbung. Pakaiannya tidak serapi tadi, tapi tidak juga terlalu berantakan. Kancing ketiganya terbuka atau lebih tepat dibuka paksa. Ada sedikit robek, butir kancing tak lagi tergantung. Aroma badan suaminya juga terasa aneh, Hinata bisa mencium bau alkohol, tembakau, asap rokok dan sedikit bau stroberi._

 _Hinata membimbingnya untuk duduk di sofa, lalu beranjak menutup pintu. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang duduk dengan gusar, Hinata berjalan ke dapur berniat mengambil minum, namun saat ia kembali Sasuke tak lagi di ruang depan. Suara pintu ditutup menandakan Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam kamar, dan ia bergegas menyusul dengan segelas air putih di tangan. Suaminya sedang melepas kemeja jasnya. Tirai jendela terangkat tinggi tertiup angin, jendela kamar ternyata masih terbuka._

 _Hinata masuk dan dengan ragu membuka suara. "A-apa terjadi sesuatu?" Diletakkannya gelas berisi air di atas meja dekat pintu dan bergegas menutup jendela. Sedikit berjengit mendengar petir yang tiba-tiba muncul. Hujan akan turun sebentar lagi, Hinata berharap bukan badai yang datang. "A-aku tidak cukup tahu tentang r-rapat, tapi kau bisa ceritakan p-padaku. Kau pulang dengan wajah tertekuk, k-kupikir-"_

 _Hinata tak sempat selesai bicara saat badannya di balik, dan dihimpit oleh dada Sasuke. Tak ada kemeja yang terpasang. Tangan kiri Sasuke menekan jendela di belakang Hinata, bibir Sasuke berada sangat dekat dengan telinganya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Hinata masih menunduk tanpa suara. "Lihat aku." Dagunya diangkat, matanya bertemu dengan mata kelam Sasuke. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?"_

 _Hinata meneguk ludah dengan canggung. "A-aku pikir m-mu-mungkin kau dapat m-masalah, atau rapat tidak berjalan lancar karena kau khawatir aku di rumah s-sendirian." Hinata memang tidak begitu paham membaca raut muka seseorang, tapi untuk ukuran orang yang sedang mabuk, mata Sasuke terlihat sangat tajam. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke. K-kau tak perlu khawatir."_

 _Lalu sorot mata itu menyiratkan kemarahan. "Ck." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan mendorongnya ke atas ranjang. Tubuhnya di balik, lalu Sasuke menyurukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Hinata._

 _"A-apa yang kau laku-"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu," potong Sasuke. "Kau istriku sekarang, tapi aku tak bisa." Tangan Sasuke merengkuh tubuh kecilnya, semakin erat setiap ia menghirup wangi tak biasa yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya. Ada sedikit aroma kayu manis dan sedikit vanila. Tubuh Hinata bergerak sedikit. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan, meminta Hinata untuk diam._

 _Keduanya tak bicara, Hinata hanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Mendengarkan nafas Sasuke yang berhembus di lehernya. Irama detak jantung keduanya yang seakan saling menyahut. Hingga akhirnya rasa lelah kembali datang dan menawarkan Hinata sebuah pelampiasan. Matanya tertutup dan Hinata tertidur. Merasa nyaman dalam pelukan pria yang baru dinikahinya. Sebuah pelukan pertama dan akan menjadi satu-satunya yang ia terima dalam masa empat tahun pernikahannya. Hinata tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, yang ia ingat ia terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu kamar ditutup dan tak lama disusul suara mesin mobil yang menjauh._

 _Mengunci takdir atas kehidupan pernikahan yang ia perjuangkan sendirian_.

\--

\--

\--

Suara petir membawa kembali kesadaran Hinata. Kilat terlihat seolah membelah langit dan perlahan suara gemuruh dan tetesan air terdengar berirama. Saat hujan adalah saat yang paling dia suka, sekaligus yang paling dia hindari. Hinata selalu suka dengan suara hujan, bulir-bulir air yang jatuh ke tanah menyajikan nada yang memanjakan telinganya. Semuanya terdengar ramai sehingga mampu mengusir kesunyian di dalam rumah. Hal ini juga yang ia hindari, karena saat ia menikmati momen ini, semuanya seakan semakin jelas bahwa ia sendirian.

Ia dan Sasuke tidak berbagi kamar yang sama. Hinata mengambil kamar di atas, kamar yang sama yang mereka gunakan di malam pernikahan mereka, dan Sasuke mengambil kamar bawah. Suaminya selalu pulang malam, dan Hinata banyak mendengar tentang kegiatan yang Sasuke jalani setiap malam.

Emily, Momo, Jane, Shion, Tayuya, Ayako, Kumiko, bahkan nama sekretarisnya Vivian juga ia dengar dalam rumor tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, berbagai aroma parfum selalu tercium dari setiap setelan pakaian kotor Sasuke yang akan ia cuci. Tak sedikit cetakan pewarna bibir ia temukan di sisi kerah dan bagian dada kemeja suaminya. Mengetahui hal itu, Hinata tentu saja tidak serta merta diam, ia pernah bertanya pada suaminya tentang rumor-rumor tersebut saat mereka menikmati sarapan.

"Kau bersama Ayako- _san_ s-semalaman?" tanya Hinata sembari membereskan peralatan masak yang telah ia gunakan, membelakangi Sasuke yang tengah menikmati kopi pekat sambil membaca koran harian. Suara halaman koran yang dibaliklah yang hanya ia terima, pertanyaannya dibiarkan menggantung di udara.

"S-Sasuke, aku lelah terus mendengar p-perkataan-"

"Aku punya kekurangan, Hinata." Denting gelas kopi yang diletakkan kembali di atas cawan terdengar, Hinata menahan keinginan untuk menangis. "Tapi fakta bahwa aku mencintaimu tidaklah berubah."

Hinata berbalik, ingin kembali mencercanya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Namun Sasuke sudah berdiri, menahan suaranya dengan punggungnya yang dingin. Ia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, melihat suaminya mengambil tas dan kunci lalu beranjak pergi. "Kau tak perlu menungguku lagi malam ini, Hinata," ujarnya datar dan menutup pintu depan.

Sebagai istri, tak begitu banyak yang Hinata inginkan. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke ikut berusaha menjalani pernikahannya. Sasuke tak pernah membuatnya kekurangan hal-hal yang bersifat material, tapi tetap saja, pernikahan bukan semacam memenuhi kebutuhan materil semata. Mama Mikoto menjadi orang yang paling rajin memeriksa keadaan Hinata, perhatiannya sebenarnya membantunya, hingga pembicaraan tentang anak diangkat ke udara.

Empat tahun menikah, tapi ia masih tak bisa memberi kabar bahagia. Jangankan itu, Hinata dan Sasuke hampir tak pernah saling sentuh. Tidur di kamar terpisah, berbicara seadanya dan saling tak tahu kabar satu sama lain. Kepada keluarga mereka suaminya beralasan bahwa mereka sudah berusaha, tapi mungkin memang belum saatnya. Hanya Hinata yang tahu bahwa perkataannya dusta.

Hinata tak pernah mengeluh, semua perkembangan dalam pernikahannya hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Pernikahannya adalah tanggung jawabnya, masalahnya, dan apapun yang terjadi ia yang akan hadapi. Bahkan saat kabar bahwa Sasuke berselingkuh, tekad Hinata tak sedikitpun runtuh. Ia akan memenangkan hati suaminya dengan caranya sendiri, terus menjadi istri yang patuh agar suaminya menemukannya lagi sebagai tempat kembali.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas, hujan di luar terdengar semakin deras. Hinata masih terjaga, enggan untuk tidur sebelum Sasuke pulang ke rumah. Ia turun ke bawah, berniat mengambil segelas air dan obat sakit kepala. Samar-samar suara mesin mobil terdengar di antara gemuruh angin dan guyuran hujan malam itu. Hinata tetap di tempatnya berada, sedikit menyembunyikan diri dalam keremangan, menanti suami yang biasanya langsung masuk ke kamar.

Suara langkah Sasuke menggema dalam ruangan sepi, iramanya terdengar tak terkendali. Hinata mengintip dari sudut penghubung antara dapur dan ruang tengah, tertutup oleh tangga. Kondisi suaminya terlihat tak cukup baik, persis saat malam pernikahan mereka. Entah berapa banyak alkohol yang sudah suaminya tenggak.

Hinata memutuskan untuk mendekat, memperhatikan suaminya lamat-lamat. Benar adanya, Sasuke sudah dipastikan mabuk, mungkin lebih dari itu. Ia bersyukur suaminya bisa sampai di rumah tanpa masalah. Sang pewaris Uchiha menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, berbaring dan tidur. Hinata beranjak ke kamar, mengambil selimut dan juga bantal, meletakkannya di sofa lalu mulai melepas sepatu dan merenggangkan dasi suaminya. Tidurnya pasti tak akan nyaman.

Tubuh Sasuke ia lapisi selimut, bantal kecil ia selipkan di belakang lehernya. Setelahnya ia memandang wajah suaminya, menikmati setiap momen malam ini. Ini bisa dikatakan pertama kalinya Hinata melihat wajah suaminya ketika tidur. Ia tak mendapat banyak kesempatan untuk itu.

Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat kesal, tapi garis keras wajahnya tak kehilangan wibawanya. Suaminya memang luar biasa tampan, tapi saat ini Hinata tak yakin kata itu cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa istimewanya laki-laki keturunan Uchiha ini. Hinata seakan jatuh cinta lagi, dan ia tak keberatan akan hal ini.

Sasuke memang selalu bersikap dingin, walau sering mengucapkan bahwa lelaki itu mencintainya, Hinata sudah tak lagi merasakan debaran yang sama. Tak ada kehangatan, seakan itu sebuah rutinitas yang tak boleh ia lewatkan. Banyak rumor tentang suaminya, baru-baru ini malah ia mendengar adanya hubungan istimewa dengan Sakura Haruno, aktris cantik idaman para pria. Begitu cantiknya Sakura, hingga Hinata yang notabene istri sah sang Uchiha menjadi rendah diri karenanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau dan aku jalani sekarang, Sasuke? Kenapa kau terasa begitu jauh padahal kau berada tepat di hadapanku?" Tak ada gugup, kalimatnya tak terbata, pertanyaan itu berulang kali berputar di otaknya meminta dijelaskan. Tersenyum kecil, Hinata bangkit untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Pegangan kuat di pergelangan tangan kanannya menghentikan langkah Hinata. Sebelum sempat menoleh, tubuhnya ditarik dan ia terjatuh di atas tubuh suaminya. Mata hitam Sasuke menatapnya, tangannya mengurung pergerakan Hinata.

"S-Sasuke?" tanyanya bingung. Ia bisa melihat rahang Sasuke yang mengeras, hingga bunyi gemerutuk giginya terdengar. Tanpa kata, Sasuke membalik tubuh mereka, menimpa badan Hinata, menahan tangan istrinya yang sedikit gemetar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tangan Sasuke menggeranyang, membuka setiap kancing pakaian tidurnya dengan tergesa. Hinata menjerit panik, mencoba menghentikan Sasuke dan menuntut penjelasan. Lagi, Sasuke menyurukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Hinata, menghirup aroma yang sama, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf." Hinata terdiam, seketika membatu. Maaf atas apa? Maaf karena membuatnya sendirian, maaf atas aroma parfum dan warna lipstik yang tertera, maaf tak menjadi suami yang ia inginkan?

"Tapi malam ini, aku ingin lepas kendali." Tangan Sasuke kembali bergerak, menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Hinata, menunjukkan besarnya keinginan dalam setiap sentuhan.

Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Ia juga tahu setelahnya Sasuke akan bersikap seolah semuanya tak pernah terjadi.

Ia tahu tak akan ada yang berubah setelah ini. Ia masih akan tetap berjalan di tempat dimana Sasuke mengabaikannya, tapi ia tak peduli.

Karenanya ia menjawab sentuhan suaminya, menjadikan malam ini sebagai malam pertama setelah empat tahun lamanya.

Setidaknya ia tak akan melewati waktu sendirian malam ini.

\--

\-- ** _Checkpoint_** \--

\--

 _It really feels good to be able to write again._

Mungkin banyak yang bingung sama sikap Sasuke, dan geram sama sikap Hinata. Banyak juga yang sensitif sama tema cerita yang begini. _Pairing_ -nya juga _crack_ banget kan ya, **_b_ _ut I hope you're not pointing that as one of many flaws in this story._**

 **Satu lagi,** ceritanya memang aku buat di _rate_ -M, tapi **_don't expect even single lemon scene in this story_**. Menurut aku cerita tentang perselingkuhan bukan bahan bacaan yang bagus untuk remaja tanggung ya hehe. Yah, aku memang sedikit kuno sih haha.

 _Thank you!_


	2. Step 2: Sakura Haruno

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Every character in Naruto doesn't belong to me._

 _Sasuke/Hinata fanfiction._

 _Hurt/Comfort. Family. Romance._ _Tragedy_.

 ** _Read this on your leisure time._**

\--

\--

\--

 **Cascaded**

-

-

-

 **Step 2** : Sakura Haruno

-

-

-

-

-

Hinata mengaduk sup miso di dalam panci, mencicip rasanya lalu mengecilkan api. Ia meraih mangkuk dalam, memecahkan beberapa telur untuk membuat _tamagoyaki_. Hinata menambahkan sedikit garam dan merica, menaburkan irisan daun seledri lalu mengocok telur selama beberapa detik.

Setelahnya, ia mengambil wajan, menuangkan setidaknya dua sendok minyak untuk dipanaskan. Kemudian adonan dituangkan, dimasak untuk dua orang. Hinata memasak dengan telaten, setiap langkah ia lakukan secara efisien. Telur tersebut ia gulung, angkat dan diletakkan di atas talenan kayu. Setengah adonan lagi dia tuangkan lalu dengan cekatan memotong gulungan _tamagoyaki_ , ia tata di atas piring datar dan diolesi sedikit kecap asin. Hal yang sama ia lakukan pada gulungan yang kedua.

Tak lupa ia menyeduh secangkir kopi, Sasuke tidak terlalu suka manis sehingga hanya satu sendok teh gula yang bisa ia toleransi. Aroma kopi hitam menusuk hidungnya, terlalu pahit untuk ia terima. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Hinata adalah pecinta manis. Oleh karenanya ia lebih suka meminum teh beraroma melati di pagi hari.

Sup miso ia tuang ke dalam mangkuk, lalu ia susun di atas meja berikut _tamagoyaki_ dan secangkir kopi. Hinata melirik jam, lalu mulai membersihkan diri. Lima menit kemudian, ia berjalan ke depan mengambil koran harian sebagai pelengkap aktivitas Sasuke setiap pagi. Mereka biasanya makan dalam diam, Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan Hinata terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Katsumi Miyuki, pelayan di rumah mereka biasanya datang pukul sembilan. Ia bertugas membersihkan rumah, berbelanja, memasak makan siang dan malam dan menemani Hinata jika ia keluar rumah. Setahun setelah menikah, Hinata memutuskan melanjutkan kuliah, mengambil jurusan seni rupa di Universitas swasta. Walau ia tidak sepintar Sasuke maupun Neji, karena sikapnya yang rajin Hinata tidak perlu menyelesaikan kuliah dalam empat tahun. Ditambah lagi dengan kesukaannya dalam menggambar, meskipun hobinya bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat keluarganya ataupun ayahnya banggakan.

Ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga menekankan kepada anak-anaknya untuk memperdalam dunia politik. Sebagai salah satu tokoh penting di pemerintahan, tentu ia ingin merentangkan pengaruhnya melalui keturunan yang ia didik. Hinata sungguh tak tertarik dengan itu, dan ia tahu ayahnya sudah tak berharap padanya sejak dulu. Ia bisa melihat sinar mata sang ayah yang menunjukkan kekecewaan yang nyata padanya. Hinata tak masalah, walau pandangan tersebut sering menghantui dirinya sejak ia baru menginjak usianya yang kelima.

Hiashi adalah sosok tegas yang dihormati setiap relasi. Tapi ia bukanlah seorang kepala keluarga yang bisa mengayomi. Meski begitu, ayahnya tetaplah orang yang setia, pribadinya yang keras dan berhati besi mampu meruntuhkan niat pihak-pihak yang ingin mendekati. Ibunya sendiri, Kaoru Hayashi, bertutur lembut dan murah senyum, sifat bertolak belakang yang membuat mereka saling melengkapi.

Hingga perceraian itu datang, dan di usianya yang ke tujuh Hinata harus berpisah dengan Hanabi yang masih batita dan ikut sang ibu. Keluarga Hyuuga tak pernah menyukai ibunya, latar belakanglah yang menjadi masalah. Keluarga Hayashi bukanlah keluarga yang terhormat, walau begitu mereka masih menjunjung tinggi harkat dan martabat. Kaoru yang dianggap tidak memberikan keuntungan lebih bagi karir Hiashi sering dibenci, apalagi setelah dua kelahiran tak memberi seorang anak laki-laki. Ia kembali ke keluarga Hyuuga saat usianya genap tiga belas. Begitu banyak kesulitan yang mereka hadapi saat itu, tapi ia simpan sendiri tak berkeinginan untuk membahas.

Hinata tak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak karena hampir semuanya tak peduli. Semuanya, kecuali Hanabi. Adiknya selalu bertanya keadaannya, bagaimana perawakan ibunya, seringkali menunjukkan rasa cemburu karena yang dibawa hanya Hinata. Hanabi tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manja, selalu ingin di dekatnya. Hinata bahagia karena setidaknya bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun rasa sayang Hanabi tidaklah berubah.

Suara dering telpon memecahkan lamunannya, pikirannya lagi-lagi melanglang buana. Telpon ia angkat setelah deringan ketiga.

"Hinata!" seru suara nyaring dari seberang. Hinata tak perlu bertanya namanya, suara nyaring dengan nada bersemangat itu sudah pasti milik Ino Yamanaka. " _Guess what?_ "

Hinata merapikan rambutnya yang menghalang gagang telpon, lagi-lagi Ino dan segala teka-tekinya. "B-bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

Ia bisa mendengar tarikan nafas panjang dan refleks sedikit menjauhkan gagang telpon dari telinganya. " _I'm going to France! You can't even imagine how happy I am right now. One more good news, and I surely will get crazy!_ "

Pancaran kebahagiaan Ino tak pelak membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Ino seorang perancang busana berbakat, mereka punya bakat yang sama tapi Ino lebih suka menciptakan sesuatu yang bisa ia wujudnya di dunia nyata, sedangkan Hinata lebih suka memperhatikan sekitar dan menuangkannya dalam kanvas. Menciptakan dunianya sendiri yang indah dan lebih bebas.

"B-bagus sekali, Ino. Aku turut b-bahagia." Kiprah Ino dalam dunia fashion di Jepang tentu membanggakan. Hinata yakin bahwa temannya akan merentangkan sayapnya hingga Negeri Mode tersebut. Rancangan Ino selalu terlihat sempurna, dan lebih utama _segar_. Pakaian yang ia buat memang ditujukan untuk kalangan remaja hingga dewasa, mempertegas karakter setiap tingkat usia. Bakat itu memang sudah mengalir di darahnya, ditambah pribadinya yang tekun, kemampuan itu pun semakin matang dan terasah.

" _Kau tak terdengar sebahagia aku_." Ino bisa membayangkan Hinata yang tersenyum kecil. " _But whatever_ , _kali ini kau harus setuju memakai pakaian rancanganku, Mrs. Uchiha_."

"K-kau tak lelah memaksaku karena a-aku istri seorang Uchiha, kan, Ino." Kekehan Ino terdengar, Hinata tertawa kecil. "A-aku kurang nyaman jika harus memakai pakaian yang t-terbuka."

" _I'll make you one, then_. _Kau tak akan bisa menolakku kali ini,_ " balas Ino mantap. Menutup kemungkinan Hinata menolak tawarannya untuk ke sekian kali. " _Pastikan kau memamerkannya dengan benar, kita harus bisa memanfaatkan ketenaranmu di bawah nama Uchiha_."

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ino. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan tenang, ekspresinya datar seperti biasa. Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke tahu ia sedang melihatnya, tapi tak sedikitpun matanya melirik ke tempat Hinata berada. Ia jinjing tas kerjanya, menghambar kunci mobil di rak kecil dekat tangga dan berjalan pergi.

"A-aku sudah siapkan sarapan, Sasuke," ujar Hinata pelan. Ia yakin Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. Tapi langkah pria itu tak berhenti, bunyi sepatunya menggema semakin jauh. "J-jika kau terburu-buru, a-aku bisa-"

Pintu depan tertutup, memaku Hinata di tempatnya dengan pertanyaan yang kembali tertelan. Matanya terasa panas, sekuat tenaga ia menahan keinginan untuk menangis keras-keras.

 _Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata._

 _Kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini._

 _Ia sedang terburu-buru_.

 _Suaramu tak terlalu keras jadi dia tidak tahu_.

Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia terdiam saat suara Ino dari gagang telpon menariknya dari semua pikirannya. Ia jauhkan gagang telpon, menarik nafas dalam dan mendekatkan lagi gagang itu ke telinganya. Suara Ino yang memanggil namanya terdengar cemas.

"...ta. Hinata."

"M-maaf, aku tadi sedang b-bicara dengan Sasuke." Ia tak yakin apa suaranya terdengar meyakinkan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Dia mengabaikanmu lagi?" Ada terselip nada marah saat ia bertanya. Lucu, karena Hinata menemukan Ino yang notabene adalah penggemar Sasuke sejak masih sekolah bisa kesal padanya.

"T-tidak! A-aku malah akan mengantar makan siangnya nanti." Hinata tidak pintar berbohong, dan mendengar respon Ino yang langsung percaya sedikit mengejutkannya. Atau bisa dibilang Ino cukup peka untuk tidak membahas hal itu lagi. Bagaimanapun, ia lega.

" _Make sure you dress beautifully, dear. Make him regret for ever ignoring you until this day_."

Hinata tidak yakin apakah dia dan cantik berada dalam satu konteks yang sama. Tapi ia tetap mengiyakan, mencoba mengganti topik bahasan.

"T-Tenten sudah memasuki minggu ke tiga puluh lima sekarang. Aku g-gugup." Suaranya terdengar semakin pelan, Ino tak bisa menahan nafasnya yang terhela.

" _Dia yang mengandung, kenapa kau yang gugup?_ "

"K-kau tahu ini usaha mereka yang ke berapa untuk mendapat a-anak. Aku takut k-kali ini-"

" _Oh, stop it, Hinata. Tenten akan baik-baik saja, Neji juga selalu menjaganya. Apalagi calon bayinya laki-laki, aku yakin kejadian-kejadian yang lalu tak akan terulang._ " Ya, Neji. Sepupunya Neji pasti menjaga istrinya, walau Hinata belum sekalipun merasakan sambutan dan perlakuan yang hangat dari si lelaki Hyuuga.

Hinata menekan rasa takutnya, berharap dalam hati semua akan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ia tak sanggup membayangkan raut muka Tenten yang kecewa. Ia sudah menikah selama lima tahun, namun baru kali ini usia kandungannya melebihi 30 minggu. Tenten memiliki rahim yang lemah, berbanding terbalik dengan pribadinya yang tangguh dan tak mudah menyerah. Sebelum ini, ia sudah dua kali mengandung, dan harus kecewa karena tak bisa mempertahankan kandungan lebih dari 20 minggu. Wanita yang gemar bercepol dua itu teman pertamanya, oleh karenanya kesedihan wanita itu juga menyiksanya.

Pikiran Hinata kembali melayang pada kejadian semalam. Sedikit banyak berharap akan kemungkinan kedatangan anggota baru di keluarganya. Namun mengingat betapa singkatnya momen itu, Hinata kembali menyingkirkan harapannya jauh-jauh.

Momen semalam begitu singkat dan mereka melakukannya di atas sofa. Setelahnya, Sasuke tampak terhuyung dan sebelum pria itu kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, Hinata menuntun Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tak menghiraukan rasa sakit dari pengalaman pertamanya.

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya seusai merapikan selimut Sasuke dan membereskan sedikit kekacauan di ruang tengah. Berpura seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Terkesan bodoh, memang, lebih dari bodoh sebenarnya. Hinata punya hak dan kewajiban dalam hal itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak memperburuk suasana di antara mereka.

"Ino, m-menurutmu pakaian apa yang sebaiknya aku kenakan n-nanti?"

Tak butuh sedetik bagi Ino untuk menjawab, berseru lebih tepatnya. " _Seksi! Kau punya aset yang berharga, tunjukkan itu. Buat Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri, gunakan pakaian yang menggoda._ "

Secepat kata yang Ino ucapkan, secepat itu juga ia dalam hati menolak sarannya.

Hinata seharusnya tak pernah bertanya pada Ino Yamanaka.

-

-

-

Hanabi Hyuuga merupakan tipe perempuan yang penuh energi, aktif dan sering bertingkah jahil, walau ia suka menyebut dirinya sebagai orang yang simpel dan fleksibel. Anggota keluarga Hyuuga menjuluki dirinya kubikel. Perannya di rumah bagaikan moodbooster bagi mereka, memancarkan energi positif untuk menghidupkan suasana, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang dikritik karena kurang supel.

Dengan kepribadiannya itu, melihat keadaan di rumahnya sekarang sungguh membuatnya terkekang. Dia sering berbicara dengan suaranya yang lantang dan nyaring hingga mengagetkan pelayan yang dianggapnya garing, yang intinya satu, Hanabi sering membuat suasana di rumahnya bising.

Hiashi sering berpikir darimana sifat tersebut datang dari dirinya atau mantan istrinya. Di satu sisi Hanabi bersikap tegas, sedang di sisi lain kejahilannya sering kali kelewat batas.

Suara sendok dan garpu dibanting ke atas meja membuat pelayan yang sedang membawa semangkuk besar terlonjak, bersyukur dalam hati isinya tidak tumpah dan menimbulkan masalah. Hanabi yang makan sendirian di ruang makan, menoleh dengan pandangan tajam kepada kepala pelayan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" semburnya penuh amarah.

Dengan postur menunduk yang mantap, kepala pelayan menjawab dengan tenang. "Neji- _sama_ , nona muda. Dia meminta saya untuk mengingatkan Anda agar tidak mengunjungi Tenten- _sama_ untuk sementara waktu."

Gadis bersurai coklat itu mendecih tak suka. Kakaknya, Hinata tak ada di sini, dan sekarang ia bahkan tak bisa mengunjungi kakak iparnya di rumahnya sendiri. "Kenapa begitu? Apa aku subyek berbahaya? Apa jika aku datang dan menjenguknya akan membuat Tenten- _neesan_ terguncang atau menyebabkan hal-hal yang tak diinginkan?"

Hanabi menatap wanita paruh baya di sampingnya yang bungkam, tapi seolah mengiyakan.

Persetan!

Selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah berjalan keluar, melangkah keras-keras menuju bagian rumah sebelah kanan. Sebagai calon bibi, tentu ia merasa keberatan dengan keputusan Neji. Walau ia selalu membuat kehebohan, bukan berarti ia tak bisa menahan diri.

Belum sempat ia menghambur masuk ruangan kerja milik Neji, pintu di hadapannya terbuka menampakkan Shikamaru yang hendak pergi. Sang jenius keluarga Nara melihatnya malas, lalu menyapanya dengan enggan. "Oh, halo, Hanabi."

Shikamaru Nara adalah pengacara keluarga Uchiha, namun semenjak pernikahan kakaknya, lelaki bergaya rambut mirip nanas ini merangkap menjadi pengacara keluarganya. Hanabi tidak bodoh, ia tahu Shikamaru datang bukan sebagai teman kakak sepupunya, tapi ia tak bisa menebak maksud kedatangan sang Nara.

Neji yang berada di belakang Shikamaru membungkuk sedikit, menunjukkan rasa hormat pada anggota keluarga utama. Hanabi tak membalas, perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Shikamaru yang berdiri dengan tas kerja di tangan kiri. "Shikamaru- _niisan_ , kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia menjawab, "Oh, jangan khawatir, Hanabi, semuanya baik-baik saja untuk sekarang."

Hanabi belum sempat mencerca pertanyaan lanjutan, saat Neji menyela, "Apa ada yang ingin dibicarakan, Hanabi- _sama_?"

Dengan itu, Hanabi sepenuhnya teralihkan. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh menjenguk Tenten- _neesan_?"

"Ia sudah masuk usia kandungan yang rentan, jadi saya mencoba meminimalisir segala sesuatu yang bisa menjadi guncangan." Neji menjawab mantap, meninggalkan kesan ambigu.

"Maksudmu, _aku_ bisa membuatnya terguncang?"

Kali ini, Shikamaru yang menyela keduanya. "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Ia berjalan pergi menuju kantornya untuk menyelesaikan permintaan Neji.

Neji menjawab ketika Shikamaru menghilang di sudut koridor. "Saya hanya melakukan yang terbaik untuk kelancaran persalinan, Hanabi- _sama_."

Hanabi tahu ia tak bisa mendebat lebih jauh, jadi dengan berat hati ia mengiyakan dan berlalu. Namun semakin langkahnya menjauh, ia seperti merasakan suatu keganjilan. Shikamaru tak mungkin datang tanpa maksud dan tujuan. Yang ia yakini adalah kedatangan Shikamaru dengan Neji adalah hal yang berhubungan. Berpikir positif, ia mencoba menghilangkan segala kecurigaan, akan tetapi suatu pertanyaan selalu muncul ke permukaan.

 _Apa yang mereka rencanakan?_

-

-

-

-

Setelah berbicara dengan Hinata di telepon, Ino berpikir keras mengenai apa yang akan ia persiapkan dalam perjalanannya ke Paris. Tentu ia tak langsung menggelar pameran busana di sana, ia harus memberikan rancangan terbaiknya agar masuk dalam salah satu _event_ yang akan digelar bulan Agustus mendatang. Sekarang baru pertengahan musim semi, dan tentu rancangannya sekarang kurang sinkron dengan keadaan mendatang, jadi ia harus berpikir ulang.

Di sisi lain ia juga ingin memberikan rancangan khusus pada temannya. Dia tahu Hinata bukanlah wanita yang suka berpenampilan terbuka, tapi bukan berarti ia tak boleh mencoba. Ia ingin mendongkrak rasa percaya diri menantu Uchiha tersebut, karena menurutnya kepercayaan diri seorang wanita datang dari apa yang ia pakai. Hinata tentu punya tubuh yang indah, ia ingin sekali-kali membuka kesempatan pada Hinata untuk menekan rasa mindernya dan berjalan dengan punggung yang tegap.

Jadi untuk saat ini ia akan memprioritaskan temannya, lagipula ia masih punya banyak waktu.

Setelah berkutat selama dua jam menggambar desain yang dirasa tepat namun masih berbentuk kasar, ponselnya berdering, menampilkan nama suami yang dinikahinya selama hampir empat tahun.

"Halo, Kimi- _kun_ ," sapanya ceria. "Kau sudah pulang ke Tokyo ya?"

Suara di seberang telepon terlalu berisik, menyamarkan suara Kimimaro yang menjawab, " _Masih belum, dua pemotretan ditunda jadi sampai besok aku belum bisa pulang._ "

Air muka Ino berubah drastis, kecewa karena ia sudah menyiapkan banyak hal untuk menyambut suaminya. Sudah dua minggu Kimimaro bertolak ke Fukuoka, sebagai fotografer handal, permintaan untuk melakukan pemotretan tak pernah surut, Ino harus terus menerus maklum karena fotografi-lah yang mempertemukan mereka. Bukan saat yang tepat memang, namun kenangan saat ia menerobos masuk lokasi _photoshoot_ dan memaksa staf untuk memakai busana rancangannya membuatnya geli. Kimimaro-lah satu-satunya orang yang mendengarkannya dan bersikap peduli.

Ia tak pernah lupa bahwa saat lelaki itu tersenyum padanya, rambut peraknya yang panjang terlambai menggoda membuat Ino membayangkan Kimimaro dengan efek bercahaya.

Sampai saat itu, Ino tak pernah percaya dengan cinta pertama.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka menjalin hubungan dan mengukuhkannya dalam pernikahan. Ino tak bisa lebih bahagia karena sekarang ia juga memiliki buah hati berusia hampir tiga tahun yang kini menggamit bagian bawah bajunya. Ino menoleh dan melihat anaknya yang memandangnya penuh harap.

Ia juga merindukan ayahnya.

" _Kau masih di sana, Ino?_ " panggil Kimimaro yang sedikit membesarkan suaranya.

"Ah, maaf, Ichirou sedang menarik-narik bajuku sekarang. Sepertinya ia sangat merindukanmu," ujar Ino. "Dia banyak bicara akhir-akhir ini, kau harus mendengarnya."

Ino menunduk dan memegang anaknya, Ichirou tersenyum kecil saat ibunya berkata, "Mau bicara sama Papa?" seolah ia mengerti apa yang Ino sampaikan.

" _Ino, sepertinya nanti saja, aku harus kembali. Pemotretannya sudah siap, aku tak ingin mereka lama menunggu._ "

Ichirou memasang tampang cemberut saat air muka Ino mendadak kecewa dan menurunkan ponsel yang panggilannya tak lagi tersambung. Tangan-tangan mungil meraih wajah ibunya, menggamit kedua pipi sang Yamanaka.

"Papa..."

Dirangkulnya tubuh mungil anak laki-lakinya, tersenyum kecil lalu mencubit pipi tembam yang Ichirou kembungkan. "Nanti ya, papa lagi sibuk."

Bibir bawah Ichirou menjulur, muka asam Ichirou tersadur, seketika hati Ino terhibur. Apa yang lebih bisa mengobati rasa sepi selain anak sendiri? Dengan sebelah tangan ia mencubit ujung hidung anaknya, dan memikirkan sesuatu agar Ichirou teralihkan.

"Hmm, _you want some cookies_?" Mendengar kata ' _cookie_ ' ekspresi Ichirou berubah seketika. Kedua tangannya bertepuk setelahnya menengadah tepat di depan wajah ibunya.

"Kuuki."

Ino tertawa, lalu melanjutkan bermain dengan anaknya. " _Ice cream_?"

Mata bulat Ichirou memandang Ino, berpikir keras antara meminta es krim atau kue kering rasa coklat kesukaannya. Ino bertanya lagi dan tertawa saat mendengar jawaban anak laki-lakinya.

"Kuais klim."

-

-

-

Entah berapa lama waktu yang Hinata habiskan untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok ia kenakan siang ini. Pertama ia memadukan celana panjang longgar dengan kaos longgar ditambah _cardigan_. Penampilannya malah mirip gelandangan. Lalu ia mencampur celana pendek dengan kaus yang menjuntai melebihi pertengahan paha, dan langsung bergidik karena ia terkesan seolah tak pakai celana.

Walau menolak dalam hati, saran Ino ternyata masih ia pikirkan, oleh karenanya ia mencoba menggabungkan ide Ino dengan selera berpakaiannya. Hasilnya, bencana. Seharusnya ia ambil bidang desain pakaian daripada seni rupa, sehingga ia tak harus bereksperimen yang malah terlibat seperti masyarakat jaman purba.

Ia pandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut ungu gelapnya berantakan, matanya terlihat lelah dan pipinya memerah karena kesal tak mendapat pilihan final setelah satu jam lamanya. Mendengus pelan, ia mengambil dress abu-abu muda selutut dan memadukannya dengan sweater krem lalu mengenakannya. Walau tak begitu menarik, setelannya kali ini lebih baik. Ia lebih nyaman dengan pakaian yang tak begitu ketat dan terbuka.

Karena itu _sangat_ Hinata.

Tak ada yang lebih baik selain menjadi diri sendiri kan?

Dengan itu, Hinata mengumpulkan kembali pakaian yang berserakan lalu menyusunnya kembali di dalam lemari. Ia pasang sedikit bedak dan _lipgloss_ tanpa warna lalu mengambil tas jinjing berisi dompet dan ponsel sebelum memanggil taksi.

Ia menata makanan yang akan dibawa, memastikan tutupnya rapat agar tidak tumpah dan merusak rencana. Ponselnya berdering, Hinata langsung menjawab panggilan dari Hanabi.

" _Nee-chan_ , _coba tebak._ " Hinata tak tahu kenapa orang-orang yang menelponnya selalu memintanya menebak sesuatu. Ia toh bukan detektif atau paranormal di abad dua satu.

"Ada apa?"

" _Neji_ - _niisan_ _melarangku untuk menemui Tenten-neesan hingga saat persalinan!_ " teriak Hanabi dari seberang.

Tanpa bertanya, ia sudah tahu kenapa sepupunya bertindak demikian. "Kau pasti sadar kenapa dia memintamu begitu, Hanabi."

" _Aku menelponmu untuk minta bantuan, bukan diberi pengertian,_ " keluh sang adik. Hanabi mungkin bertingkah seperti anak manja, tapi ia lebih peduli keluarga dibanding Neji atau ayahnya.

Pepatah jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya berlaku bagi Hanabi.

"Aku sedang membantumu sekarang, emosimu terlampiaskan, bukan?" balas Hinata.

" _Hmm, aku selalu berharap kau bisa berbicara seperti ini saat berbicara dengan orang lain selain aku, terutama pada Sasuke-niisan._ "

"Aku terlalu gugup."

" _Cobalah bersikap tenang, keluarkan saja suaramu jangan dipikirkan._ "

"Bukannya lebih gawat kalau bicara tanpa pikir panjang?" Hinata berujar polos, bagi Hanabi kakaknya terdengar seperti orang bodoh.

" _Terserah kau saja_." Hanabi menyerah.

Tepat saat itu taksi pesanannya tiba dan Hinata berkata ia akan menutup panggilan. " _Mau kemana?_ " tanya Hanabi saat Hinata membuka pintu belakang taksi.

"Ke tempat Sasuke, mengantar makan siang," jawab Hinata setelah memberi alamat kepada pengemudi dan taksi berjalan menuju destinasi.

" _Semuanya baik-baik saja kan,_ _neechan_?"

Hinata terbiasa berbohong untuk pertanyaan satu ini. "Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

Hanabi sedikit ragu sebelum membuka topik yang terlanjur ia sebut. " _Kau tahu kan rumor terbaru sekarang?_ "

Tentu saja Hinata tahu, setiap media sosial membicarakan tentang hal itu. Seolah kehidupan pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata tak habis untuk digunjingkan. Apalagi saat ini melibatkan aktris sekaligus model yang kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya di Jepang. Sakura Haruno seolah menjadi sosok tepat untuk dipasang-pasangkan dengan suami orang.

" _Rumor tentang Sasuke-niisan dan Saku-_ "

"Aku tahu, Hanabi," potong Hinata.

Adiknya yang mudah emosian langsung meledak. " _Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau diam saja? Tanyakan pada Sasuke-niisan! Ini sudah yang ke berapa kali._ "

"Itulah kenapa aku datang mengunjunginya siang ini," dusta Hinata. Ia tak pernah berani mengkonfrontasi suaminya mengenai rumor di sosial media. Sasuke selalu memberi jawaban dingin atau langsung berlalu dan menutup pintu.

" _Apa kau tahu kalau kontrak Sakura Haruno di agensi lamanya sudah berakhir?_ " Hinata merasa tak enak mendengar ini. " _Dan kemarin ia sudah tanda tangan kontrak dengan **sarang** yang baru. Bisa kau tebak dimana?_"

Kali ini ia bisa menebak jawabannya. "Uchiha."

" _Tepat sekali. Itu seolah membenarkan rumor yang beredar kalau mereka menjalin hubungan!_ " sembur Hanabi penuh emosi.

Hinata tertegun, pikirannya bergejolak. Seketika terhubung dengan keadaan Sasuke yang mabuk semalam, Hinata bisa mengingat aroma yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya. Alkohol, rokok, dan bau menyengat campuran _musk_ dan stroberi. Ia pasti berpesta semalaman setelah berhasil menjalin kontrak dengan aktris paling dipuja.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Sasuke tetaplah suaminya, ia tak boleh menimbulkan spekulasi atas pasangannya bahkan kepada adiknya sendiri. "Itu hanya bisnis Hanabi, Sakura Haruno adalah aktris ternama jadi wajar kalau Uchiha berniat menggaet popularitasnya."

" _Tapi_ _neechan_ -"

"Tidak ada tapi, Sasuke adalah suamiku, aku harus percaya dengan sumpah yang ia ucapkan bersamaku dulu," potong Hinata mantap, nadanya menyiratkan kalau ia tak ingin dibantah.

" _Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku tutup telponnya_ ," balas Hanabi singkat dan memutus sambungan.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan pikiran. Ia harus tetap tenang dan berpegang pada tujuannya mengunjungi sang Uchiha. Ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan yang dingin dan tak berjalan, ingin mencoba memahami sikap suaminya dan berusaha menjadi istri yang lebih baik dari dirinya yang sekarang.

Perjalanan di dalam taksi menguarkan suasana damai, membantunya untuk menyusun langkah agar kunjungannya berjalan lancar. Barisan gedung yang berlalu membuat rasa kantuk menjalar. Sebelum Hinata terbuai ia akhirnya meminta pengemudi taksi untuk mampir sebentar ke kedai kopi terdekat.

Hal ini memberinya ide baru untuk membeli secangkir kopi pahit untuk Sasuke, karena ia yakin pria itu tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup semalam. Berharap tindakan kecil seperti ini bisa memenangkan hati suaminya.

Hinata turun dari taksi setelah pengemudi mengingatkan bahwa argo masih berjalan dan masuk ke dalam kedai kopi yang terlihat lengang. Konter di depannya hanya tersisa tiga orang yang mengantri, dan Hinata segera mengambil tempat sembari matanya melihat daftar kopi yang tersedia. Kasir yang melayani bekerja cukup lambat sehingga Hinata menghibur diri dengan melihat-lihat keadaan di dalam kedai.

Kedai ini mengambil ruangan berbentuk kotak dengan kasir berada tepat di tengah menghadap pintu masuk. Susunan kursi membentuk huruf U yang masing-masing diberi nomor dimulai dari meja paling belakang di sebelah kanan hingga meja paling belakang sebelah kiri. Ada sekitar tujuh meja yang terisi dengan jumlah pelanggan di masing-masing meja bervariasi. Ada yang hanya diisi satu orang, berdua, bertiga hingga sekumpulan orang yang bercanda di meja bagian kiri paling belakang.

Hinata mengambil langkah maju saat antrian bergerak dan melayani perempuan berjarak satu orang di depannya. Ia mengecek jam dan mengira-ngira bahwa ia tetap akan tepat waktu untuk tiba di kantor suaminya. Suara sorakan dari sekumpulan orang di pojok belakang menarik perhatian seluruh pelanggan kedai, dimana ada dua orang yang berciuman mesra di depan rombongannya. Hinata bisa mendengar gumaman 'tak tahu malu' dari pelanggan yang mejanya dekat dengan tempatnya mengantri.

Ia berniat tak mempedulikan kerumunan itu sama seperti pelanggan yang lain saat dua orang berdiri dan menjelaskan pandangan Hinata akan kehadiran pria berambut _silver_ yang tengah memeluk mesra perempuan berambut merah dari belakang. Jika itu orang lain, Hinata pasti merasa iri namun sekarang adegan di depannya hampir membuatnya mati berdiri.

Di sana, di antara gerombolan berjumlah sepuluh orang, Kimimaro menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu sang wanita dan mulai berbisik mesra. Tindakan yang memancing sorakan lebih heboh dari teman-temannya. Antrian bergerak lagi dan Hinata mengutuk dalam hati, jika saja ia tak butuh secangkir kopi ia akan senang hati pergi dan mencoba berpikir jernih.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha agar Kimimaro atau orang-orang di sana mengenalinya. Ia menyesal karena tak membawa kacamata atau masker di saat seperti ini, karena satu orang saja yang menyebutkan namanya maka akan terjadi masalah. Ia harus berpikir jernih untuk menjelaskan pada Ino tentang apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Baru saja Hinata bernafas lega karena pesanan laki-laki di depannya telah tiba, dari sudut mata ia melihat Kimimaro dan ' _pacar_ 'nya menjauhi rombongan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Antrian kembali bergerak dan kasir di depannya langsung mengenalinya. Hinata memberi isyarat untuk tidak menyebutkan namanya saat Kimimaro melewatinya dan ia samar-samar mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tenang saja, kita punya waktu sampai besok malam."

Hinata menunggu sampai pintu depan tertutup sebelum menyebutkan pesanannya. Waktu berjalan lambat hingga akhirnya pesanan datang dan Hinata memberikan uang tanpa minta kembalian. Pikirannya berkecamuk, khawatir bagaimana jika Ino mengetahui ini dan dia mengamuk.

Keadaan Ino dan dirinya sama, hanya saja Kimimaro benar-benar nyata berselingkuh di belakang istrinya sedangkan Sasuke merupakan -yang Hinata bersikeras beranggapan bahwa- sekedar rumor belaka.

Taksi berjalan lagi, Hinata merasa ini seperti perjalanan yang panjang. Dengan ragu ia ambil ponselnya dan menelpon ke nomor Ino. Belum sempat ia menyusun kata untuk disampaikan, sambungan terhubung dan suara Ino menyapa.

" _Halo, Hinata. Butuh saran pakaian dariku?_ "

Biasanya Hinata akan tertawa kecil menanggapi, tapi ia terlalu bingung dan tertekan sehingga hanya menjawab, "A-aku sudah di jalan, Ino."

" _Hmm, apa yang kau gunakan hari ini?_ " tanya Ino yang terdengar sibuk meladeni anaknya.

Ino dan anaknya ada di rumah, menunggu.

Kimimaro bersama wanita lain, bercumbu.

Hinata tak tahu apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Fakta bahwa ia tahu bagaimana Ino dengan setia menunggu dan mengurus anaknya sedangkan sang suami bermain api dengan seorang wanita membuatnya marah. Bahkan ia tak sesesak ini saat mendengar banyak rumor tentang Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata tak ingin tinggal diam, tapi ia juga tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan temannya. Jadilah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ichirou sedang apa? K-kau terdengar sibuk sekali."

" _Aku menghiburnya karena ia rindu ayahnya, bahkan tadi di telepon saking sibuknya Kimi-kun tidak sempat bicara sebentar dengan Ichirou. Jadi aku memberinya cookies dan ice cream, kau tahu dia sebut apa keduanya? Kuais klim!_ " Ino terdengar sangat bahagia, seandainya punya buah hati ia pasti tak akan merasa sesepi ini.

"Memang Kimimaro- _kun_ kemana?" selidik Hinata.

" _Sejak dua minggu lalu ia ada jadwal pemotretan, seharusnya sih hari ini sudah pulang tapi katanya dua pemotretan ditunda jadi dia belum bisa pulang sampai besok_ ," jawab Ino. Ia bisa mendengar mada kekecewaan yang terselip di antaranya.

Belum bisa pulang sampai besok?

Terus apa yang dia dengar tadi?

 _Tenang saja, kita punya waktu sampai besok malam._

Keterlaluan! Bahkan dalam pikirannya Hinata seperti hilang kata. Ia tak tahan lagi, walau pahit ia akan memberi tahu Ino, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan saat seseorang tahu bahwa temannya dibuai oleh kebahagiaan semu. "A-ano, Ino, a-aku tadi meli-"

" _Oh My God_! _Kau tak apa sayang?_ " jerit Ino panik. " _Hinata, Ichirou tiba-tiba muntah, aku tutup dulu ya!_ "

Hinata tak bergeming walau yang ia dengar hanya dengungan tanda panggilan tak lagi terhubung. Taksi yang ia tumpangi tiba di depan gedung Uchiha _Enterprise_ , tanpa mengulur waktu ia membayar biaya dan melangkah keluar.

Mengingat apa yang terjadi pada pernikahan temannya, Hinata mau tak mau kembali di hadapkan pada masalah yang lebih utama. Jika Sakura Haruno sudah bergabung dengan Uchiha, ia harus bertanya kenapa. Sasuke adalah suaminya, sebagai istri, ia punya hak atas penjelasan.

Oleh karena itu, dengan langkah mantap Hinata berjalan menuju kepastian.

-

-

-

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Yang pertama kali Hinata perhatikan adalah resepsionis yang melihatnya dengan panik dan gelabakan. Hinata sedikit heran dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan wanita yang ber- _nametag_ Mio Atsushi di depannya. Ia tak ingat bahwa kedatangannya dapat membuat orang tertekan.

"D-dia ada waktu?" sambung Hinata lagi.

Mio menelan ludah keras-keras sebelum menjawab, "A-ano _Mrs_. Hyu-maksud saya-Uchiha, _Mr_. Uchiha sedang menghadiri rapat."

Dan setaunya dialah yang sering berbicara gagap.

"A-aku akan menunggu di ruangannya saja kalau begitu. T-tolong sampaikan padanya," tukas Hinata sebelum beranjak menuju lift yang terlihat masih terhenti di lantai 12. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Mio mengambil telepon paralel dan dengan tidak biasa terus melirik ke arahnya sambil terus berbicara. Jaraknya cukup jauh untuk bisa menangkap apa yang wanita muda itu katakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian lift tiba di lantai dasar mengantar tiga orang karyawan yang langsung menunduk saat melihatnya. Hinata tersenyum canggung lalu memasuki lift dan menekan angka 17, lantai di mana ruangan Sasuke berada. Tak ada perhentian, menandakan tak ada yang memakai lift untuk sementara. Bunyi ting singkat menandakan Hinata telah tiba.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat pintu lift terbuka adalah Vivian yang berdiri menyambutnya dengan senyum tak biasa. Ia terlihat kaku sebelum membungkuk dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

" _Mr_. Uchiha ada di ruangannya."

Hinata baru hendak menanyakan perbedaan informasi antara Mio dan Vivian saat sang sekretaris melanjutkan, "Rapat baru saja selesai, saya baru saja mengantar _klien_ di lift sebelah."

Benar saja, angka lift yang sedang turun berada di angka 15.

Tak terlalu menggubris, Hinata berjalan mendahului Vivian dan membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke tanpa pemberitahuan. Di sana, di balik mejanya Sasuke duduk dengan segala kehebatannya sedang membalik berbagai dokumen yang terhampar di depannya. Ia terlihat sangat sibuk hingga tak menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Hinata menaruh makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja sebelum membuka suara, "A-aku membawa makanan untukmu, S-Sasuke."

"Hn."

Dan canggung.

Hanya terdengar bunyi kertas yang di balik dan pendingin ruangan yang seolah mengoloknya. Perhatian Sasuke masih terpaku pada pekerjaannya, sehingga Hinata mencari kegiatan yang membuatnya tak merasa diabaikan.

Mungkin terlalu gugup atau karena ia terlalu sibuk menyusun kata untuk dibicarakan, Hinata baru sadar bahwa ruangan Sasuke berkuar aroma stroberi. Dalam hati mengaitkan aroma tubuh dan baju Sasuke ternyata berasal dari pengharum ruangannya. Aroma ini terasa segar, namun terasa menyengat untuknya. Hinata lebih suka aroma yang lembut, bahkan ia sering tak memakai parfum di tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa sangat lama, dari sudut matanya, Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke menutup map di depannya. Lalu ia meraih ponsel, dan kembali berkutat dengan sesuatu di dalamnya.

Hampir merasa diabaikan lagi, wanita itu sedikit terlonjak karena Sasuke yang akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

Hinata berbalik cepat dan sedikit kecewa karena Sasuke bertanya tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Diambilnya langkah lambat dan berhenti tepat di samping suaminya. "A-aku lelah, Sasuke."

Tak ada respon, Hinata melanjutkan, "Rumor beredar antara k-kau dan Haruno-san, dan s-sekarang dia menjadi bagian Uchiha. A-aku..."

Sasuke mendesah, dalam diam menganggap tingkahnya kekanakan. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau dengar Hinata, tapi di antara kami adalah pekerjaan." Ponsel di tangannya ia letakkan, dan dengan tampang mengejek, ia menambahkan, "Aku pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal ini."

Ia tak tahu kenapa seseorang seperti Sasuke bisa mendapat segalanya. Hinata bahkan ragu ada seseorang berani menentang Uchiha muda di depannya. Dengan dua kalimat, ia berhasil menghapus protes yang akan Hinata sampaikan.

Matanya yang gelap mengintimidasi, membekukan tekad Hinata yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi. Hinata memutus pandangan, mengambil tasnya dan berniat keluar ruangan. Belum ada satu langkah ia ambil, pergelangan tangannya ditarik dan yang bisa ia lihat adalah dada Sasuke yang berjarak singkat dari hidungnya.

Sasuke tidak merangkul, mereka hanya berdiri diam dengan Hinata yang bisa mencium aroma stroberi yang lebih pekat di pakaian sang Uchiha. Ia tahan keinginan untuk mendongak, takut-takut ia nanti akan terisak.

"Kau tetap dimana kau berada Hinata, tak ada yang bisa mengambil itu darimu."

Setelahnya ia duduk kembali, dengan sikap tidak peduli. Hinata yang tadi merasa di awang-awang seakan dihempas kembali ke bumi. Sadar bahwa ia diabaikan lagi, Hinata pamit untuk pulang dan Sasuke tidak menanggapi.

Segeralah Hinata pergi dan menghambur menuju lift untuk turun langsung ke lobi. Ia beranjak ke toilet yang kebetulan sepi. Hinata tak bisa lebih bersyukur dari ini, ia butuh waktu dan momen sendiri untuk menenangkan diri. Ia masuk ke bilik paling belakang di sebelah kiri dan menyembunyikan dirinya dalam sunyi.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu luar terbuka dan tak sengaja Hinata mendengar suara wanita yang berbicara di telepon dengan jelas. Wanita itu terdengar kesal namun tak kehilangan kesan sensual.

"Apa sih yang membuatmu masih bertahan?" tanyanya terdengar putus asa.

Hinata memutuskan tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh, jadi ia membuka bilik dan keluar. Memberi sinyal pada wanita itu bahwa percakapannya ada yang mendengar.

Saat itulah ia bersirobok dengan bola mata hijau milik Sakura. Hinata langsung menuju wastafel berusaha menghindar dari tudingan atas tindakan yang tidak sopan. Dari cermin ia bisa melihat pandangan Sakura yang terkejut berubah jadi menghina. Wanita itu memandangkan dari kepala ke kaki lalu ke kepala lagi.

"Baiklah, aku langsung pulang. Oke, sampai jumpa," ujar Sakura sebelum menutup telepon dan menempatkan diri di sisi yang berjauhan.

Mencoba tak peduli, Hinata mencuci tangan, mengeringkan lalu menata rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan. Bunyi decihan Sakura menggema tapi ia hiraukan. Suasana canggung menggantung di udara, ditambah lagi dengan sikap Sakura yang terang-terangan menatapnya tak suka.

Melihat situasi ini seharusnya Hinata yang menguarkan aura benci, tapi nyatanya justru dialah yang seperti dihakimi.

Tak ingin diperlakukan seperti pencuri, Hinata balik menatap sosok wanita yang menghantui pikirannya setiap hari. Sakura Haruno terlihat sangat cantik, apalagi dengan warna rambutnya yang unik. Ia memakai heels sejari yang membuatnua terlihat lebih tinggi. Gaun merah tua berbelahan dada rendah membungkus tubuhnya hingga setengah paha. Penampilannya mempesona ditambah dengan lipstik di bibirnya yang merekah.

Seketika Hinata merasa seperti kentang bila dibandingkan dengannya.

Sakura tak berhenti menatapnya tak suka bahkan saat ia mengambil parfum dari dalam tas dan menyemprotkannya di bagian leher dan pergelangan tangan. Hinata hanya bisa melirik sedikit dari ujung mata ketika Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya dan berlalu, membiarkan wangi tubuhnya tercium oleh menantu Uchiha yang membisu.

Aroma parfum Sakura menyebar cepat dan membuat Hinata tersentak di tempat.

Karena Sakura Haruno pergi dan membawa serta aroma stroberi.

\--

\-- **Checkpoint** \--

\--

 _Hello, again!_

Salut sama author yang bisa aktif _update_ dengan ngetik cerita pake hape. Jadi kalo ada _typo(s)_ , maklumi saja yah.

Cukup kaget karena masih banyak penyuka SH, aku terlalu lama merantau ke _archives_ bahasa Inggris soalnya. Sekian dulu, maaf gak bisa balas reviu anon satu-satu, ini semua karena keterbatasan.

 _Thank you_!


End file.
